


Hero

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: Dave honestly thought this would be his chance... A very short fic requested to me from a good friend.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination

H :: Hero = Dave/John [ _Homestuck_ ]

Dave honestly thought this would be his chance. Time was his domain, after all. He was pretty good at doing the time thing, thank you very much, come again. And sure, he didn't fuck up and he executed his part perfectly…but as it was happening he realized (re-realized, really), that no, this wasn't his chance. There were no such things as chances in the life of Dave Strider.

It was all up to John. And you know what? That was just fine with him. It would  _always_  be John, and Dave would be his support. Because Dave Strider was no hero and he never would be.


End file.
